


Second Chances

by CanaryWarrior



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, Harry's POV of the last scene, but becomes so happy when Tim decides to stay, he's so sad and angsty when Tim is leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Harry’s had quite the week. He was in a car accident, Mewtwo merged him and Pikachu, and he was presumed dead. Yet none of that compared to Tim coming to Ryme and saving him and the city. Now, Tim was ready to leave and Harry felt his heart break all over again.Or: Harry’s point of view of the train station scene.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Here's Harry's perspective of the train station scene. I hope you all enjoy it!

Tim had been kind enough to stay with Harry for a few days to ensure there were no side effects of the merge. Those few days were so precious to Harry, and it felt surreal. He hadn’t seen his son in a decade, and now he was here, after Harry was presumed dead. He saved Harry and the rest of Ryme City, much to Harry’s amazement. He never thought his son would be here, let alone save everyone. He tried to spend as much time as he could with Tim, which was extremely awkward given their estranged relationship. Now, much to Harry’s dismay, Tim decided he was ready to return to Leaventown; he was ready to leave the city that he saved. Harry didn’t want Tim to leave, he would never want him to leave, but he couldn’t ask him to stay; he didn’t have the right to ask him, especially since he hadn’t been there for his son in years. Instead of asking Tim what he truly wanted, Harry instead insisted on paying for Tim’s ticket. After everything, the least he could do for his son was buy him a train ticket so he could go to the place he wanted to be. 

Harry walked out of the station, ticket in hand and Pikachu by his side, his heart breaking with each step he took. “Hey, kid.” Harry held the ticket up as Tim turned around to look at him. Harry walked towards him and Tim got up from the bench he was sitting on.

Harry handed Tim the ticket. “Your Grams will meet you when you arrive.” He felt a burst of despair when Tim accepted the ticket.

“Okay.” Tim looked at Harry, an indescribable look in his eyes.

Harry tried to swallow down all the pain and managed a small smile. He stuck his hand out and said: “See ya.” He desperately wanted to hug Tim, but did he even have the right to? After all the pain he caused his son?

Tim gave him a small smile in return and grabbed his hand. “See ya,” Tim said softly.

Harry couldn’t do it, he just had to hug his son one last time. He let his walls come down as he pulled Tim in for a hug. Tim, much to Harry’s joy, hugged back, but not as tightly as Harry, who squeezed him so hard as if he would disappear into thin air if he didn’t. Harry was surprised that Tim’s bones didn’t pop. They stood there, outside the train station, embraced. Harry didn’t want to let go of Tim. He didn’t want his son to leave, he wanted him to stay. He wanted Tim to give him a second chance, he wanted to do right by his son. Harry didn’t say any of this out loud, he couldn’t. Tim has a life that he built on his own, a life that didn’t include Harry. Then Tim came to Ryme and saved Harry’s life and saved all of Ryme City. Tim has done so much already, and Harry didn’t have the right to ask anything of him. All he could do was savor this moment, possibly his last moment with Tim, because why would he want to come back to see him? Harry didn’t want to let go but knew he had to.

The two Goodman broke apart and shared a quick, emotional look. Tim walked towards the station, Harry looking sadly at his son’s retreating figure. Tim was really leaving. Dammit, Harry should’ve tried harder all those years ago. He should’ve stuck around, he should’ve gotten on a train himself to visit Tim. He should’ve called more. He should’ve been a better father. Now, he lost his chance.

“Pika?” Pikachu’s ears drooped. The Pokemon sounded so sad about Tim leaving. Harry glanced down at Pikachu, the broken look still on his face. 

Tim suddenly turned around. “Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah?” Harry asked cautiously. Did Tim forget something back at the apartment?

“Do you think I can stay with you for a while?” Tim asked.

Harry felt a burst of happiness when Tim said those words. He wanted to stay with Harry. He couldn’t believe it, Tim was giving him a second chance. That was the only thing Harry every wanted- for Tim to give him another chance, and now he had it. God, he never thought this would happen. He hadn’t felt this happy in years and couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face as he said “I’d like that, kid. I’d like that very much.” He felt so much love for his son in this moment.

“Cool,” Tim smiled, and Harry realized that he had hardly seen his son’s smile in over a decade, making him feel a pang in his chest. Tim walked over to Harry and once he caught up to the latter, the duo and Pikachu descended down the stairs.

“Wanna get a coffee?” Tim asked.

“It’s the strangest thing, that’s all I’ve been thinking about- getting a coffee,” Harry responded, mystified at his coffee craving. Honestly, he was just happy that Tim decided to stay.

Tim chuckled at his response. “I think I’m gonna have to find a new job.”

“Oh, yeah? What are you thinking?” Harry knew that Tim would succeed at whatever he chose.

“Maybe I could give detective work a try?

“Pika pika!” 

“I think he likes that idea,” Harry replied, amused at Pikachu’s excited response. Harry was also excited- Tim was already a great detective. He solved Harry’s mystery, stopped Howard and saved the city. Harry couldn’t be prouder. Maybe he was more like Harry than he originally thought. He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. He was back to being human again, the city was no longer merged with their Pokemon, and most importantly, Tim was here with him. Tim wanted to be here, in Ryme, when he didn’t want to for the past ten years. Harry guessed that solving the the murder-not-really-murder mystery of a parent could do that to a kid. Harry knows that he was in a car accident and was merged with his partner for a few days, but he would go through that infinite times if it meant having his son back.

Harry now had the second chance he has been longing for. He was not going to waste it.


End file.
